Untrustworthy
by gisele-letty-han-harabo
Summary: When Mia is captured by Braga Gisele helps her escape .Mia makes Gisele go with her. When they get home Letty has something against Gisele. What is it and why is it there. Has Gisele already stolen Han's heart after one day. Dom and Letty will have to find out if Gisele is as trust worthy as she looks or is it fake. Might make this into a multi-chapter if you like it. Dotty / Bria.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ONLY READ THIS IF YOU'VE SEEN FAST AND FURIOUS 6 OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND OWNE SHAW'S RELATION TO THE STORY IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ACTUALLY MOVIES EXEPT FOR THE FIRST AND SECOND THE 3,4,5, and 6 HAVE NOTING TO DO WITH IT AS I'VE CHANGED THE WHOLE STORY LINE IT WILL FOLLOW SOME SORT OF THE SAME STORY LINE FOR FIVE AND SIX AND A VERRY SLIGHTLY TO FOUR BUT THE THIRD ONE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS WHAT SO EVER. MIGHT MAKE THIS IN TO A MULTI CHAPTER. I WILL BE SENTRIC AROUND DOM AND LETTY AND GISELE IF IT IS MADE INTO A MULTI CHAAPTER

Basicaly to get you up to speed Braga is planning to hit A huge garage as they have something His boss needs ( Owen Shaw) and they take some hostages for Braga one of the hostages is Mia as she was in the wrong place at the wrong time kind of thing ,

Braga pov.

- FLash back to 10 years ago -

I wanted to scream at the idiosity of this girl, I might of raised her but it didn't make her anyles stupid. Yet again she disobayed an direct order. I didn't care if she was only 8 the girl was stupid the only reason I kept her around was because Fenix begged me to keep her or would of gotten rid of her as soon as her bloody mother asked me to look after her, if her mother hadn't of been a good friend of mine I would of quite willingly said no but of corse I kept her and raised her as my own. She had a stupid smile on her face at what she had done it was a proud smile it was a devious smile that needed to be smacked of her face, she knew what she had done was wrong and she still didn't seem to give a crap. I looked to were my cars engine was smoking, between her and Fenix I was going to die at the age of 30.

" What have you done?" I asked her.

" I poored water on your car engine." She said cockly.

" why"

" Cause you agraveted me." This girl was asking to be hit.

" That's it get inside of the house right now you need to be punished." I shouted at her. She rolled her eyes and out her hands on her hips. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the house. I pushed ehr up against the wall and slapped her, Fenix must of been coming down the stairs at the time as he was soon stood in front of her,this little girl didn't cry or anything it was like she didn't even registed pain so Fenix must of seen me hit her.

" Farther can't you see hitting her makes her worse, please stop doing it, it doesn't make her any better it makes her worse, the only thing your doing is agravating her more and more until the point were you not going to be able to control her." Fenix said, I had the maid move hit and tuck, the girl into the punishing room. The betting I had given her that day changed her she had stopped being as rebelious and started listening abit she still had along way to go, I had given her a cut on her shoulder from where she had fought back but that was all.

" Father are you alright." Her acented voice brought me out of my flash back she still had a very small hardly noticable scar on her shoulder from were I had given her a cut. Fenix and this girl worked like a unit together they was batter then alone. She had a look of worry on her face

" Yes Gisele what did you want." I asked her harshly.

" The teams are ready to go dad on your say so we can move in and get our target, Fenix is already in the car waiting for you" She said snapping back into her warrior self, the two years in the milatery had done her well and she had learned alot of things.

" Good." I said we walked out to the car in silence. She opened the car door for me probbably out of fright of if she didn't she'd be punished. I though she was going to climb into the back but instead she went over and got in her own car. Me and Fenix drove in silence, Gisele had her music blaring, I was gonna kill this girl, She started flashing her back light and Fenix moved his car in behind her and was now following her,

" Don't you know where were going." I asked him.

" Yeah I do Gisele just signaling that there's police coming up." He said not really intressted.

" Why do you ignore me Fenix?" I asked him.

" Gisele might be willing to forgive you but I'm not going. I remember what happened all of them years ago." Fenix snapped at me.

" Can't you let it go all I did was hit her a few time."

" You gave her a scar her shoulder and dont say it's harderly noticable cause it isn't if she wore a vest top you'd see it. Do you really think I'm going to forgive you Dad, What you did to her was uncalled for." He said." And if there's a girl Gisele takes to were keeping her not selling her cause I'm sick of Gisele and Laura being the only girls around here Gisele needs someone else to be with in stead of me and you all the time." I agreed with him as it was becoming unfair on Gisele she didn't really talk to people other then me and Fenix. We pulled over at the garage and got out Gisele flicked the saftly lock of her gun and we all went in the,full team. The team grabbed three girls and threw them into the back of the van. Gisele waited outside.

Mia pov.

When the people came into the shop with their faces covered my first reaction was to get to Dom's, Brian's, Vince's Han's or Leon's side. I saw Jesse run over to were Leon and Vince was I tried to move over to them but one of the other people grabbed me, it was a girl the only girl in the team.

" DOM! BRIAN!." I shouted. Dom and Brian looked over to were I was, rage flashed threw there feachers. I was shoved towards another person.

"Get her out of here." The girl shouted. I was shoved outside to another girl exept this girl did seem as threataning as the other's. Maybe it was because she smelt similar to Letty, Mint and coconut with slight tuch of car oil. There was a huge black van. I thought she was going to put me in there but instead she put me in the back of her car. She locked the door pulled her hood up and went back into the garge, She came out with another person. Their team came out soon after. They all ran back to their cars and drove of. The police arived but the girl couldn't get her car started.

" Shit!" she swore loudly. " I'm not going back their again fuck that." She got out of the car and quickly tweatcked the engine and only just got it started as the police came around the corner. She powered it starit up to full speed. The police gave chase. The girl started weaving threw trafic and speeding threw lights not giving a shit but she never put anyone's life a risk. After a ten minuet car chace she lost them and drove back to what I'm guessing to be where she and the team lived.

" Look I'm sorry this happened to you I guess you was just in thr wrong place at the wrong time, but I can't let you go. I'm guessing the people you was with was your team. If you behave I'll make sure my boss doesn't sell you on like all of the other girls, like he would of me if my brother hadn't of stoped him. At some point I will try and get you bac to your family as I know how afull this is but for now I'm your only way out of this." The Girl said to me she didn't look much older then 17 or 18 but was speaking like a 30 year old.

" How old are you." I asked carefully.

" 18, My farther runs this group before you ask how I got involved here." She got out of the car and walked around to where I was sat before opening the door. I got out of the car not wanting to piss her of. I decided if she kept her word she would fit in perfectly with the team she was the same age or close age to almost half the team. We walked into the building to be stopped by a big guy." Brother tell Dad this one is staying" She said to him. He nodded his head and she continued walking and I followed her all the way to the top floor we walked down the only corrior up there right down to the bottem wherewe went into the final door. It turn out it was her bedroom exept it was more like an apartment.

" My farther wouldn't let me or brother move out so we had to live here but I refuessed to share anything with any of them so he gave me the top floor it's like living in flats really." The girl explained. She also said I can do anything I pleased exept go into her bed room and leave the top floor. Every morning at 8am I would wake up and the girl would be gone she'd come back at 5pm. Clean up, cook, get in the shower and leave again and wouldn't come back until 9pm and would either smell like smoke or alchole, she'd the go into the bathroom get yet again another shower before coming out checking I was alright before disapearing into her bedroom life was like this for two weeks but one day it changed. I found out her name was Gisele Harabo but in the place she was she used a fake last name of Yashar and that she'd been here for as long as she could rememeber that one day'd get us both out of her alive but if she couldn't get us both out she'd get me out. I wanted to go back home to my team and Brian.

- A week later-

I woke up at 8 as usual it seemed like a pretty boaring day again. At 10 I decided to get a shower. Everything was going as usual until about 4 when Gisele came in. She had blood running down her arm and it was dripping with blood.

" Mia lets go" She said. " Where leaving we've only got half an hour Mia come on." She said pushing me into my bedroom. I quickly grabbed everything that Gisele had bought me in the three weeks I had been here and put it in a bag. Gisele was already waiting when I came back out. We ran all the way from the top floor down to the car park. There was a gorgous white Porsche Cayman. Gisele got into the drivers side and signaled for me to put my bag in the boot and get in the passengers side. With in seconds of the engine being on and us actually moving she had crancked in up to it top speed. I looked back over to her and her arm was still dripping with blood, her blue top was now dripping crimzon. A few minuets later we was still going top speed but Gisele was no longer keeping the car strait it was swaying from side to side, Gisele had paled significantly. I knew she needed to see a doctor.

" Gisele pull over now" I said as she skimmed the side of a moving van.

" I can't they'll catch up and we won't get away. If we stop Braga will find us." She said.

" And if you don't pull over your going to get us both killed. At least pull over and let me drive" Gisele pulled over we was in the middle of no where. I got out of the car and so did Gisele swaying slightly from blood loss Gisele walked around the frount of the car and I walked around the back. Once we was both in the car I crancked it up to full gear." Were in Mexico now,Right?" She nodded her head. " You think you can stay with me until we reach L.A." She nodded again. I had my doughts and kicked it up again. Gisele pointed to a set of buttens and I realised they was NOS buttons.

" Mia, if I could change one thing in my life it would be the way I met you. Your my best friend and I'm sorry we had to meet the way we did. At least were out of there and will be safe in a while." Gisele said softly. Tears built in my eyes at the though of lossing Gisele she was at the minuet in time all I had the past few weeks the amount of times she put her neck out for me showed she was loyal.

" Gisele we need to get you to a hospital." I said to her. She was going even paler and looked like she might black out and die at any minuet. " Gisele can I see the cut please." She nodded her head. Gisele's cut ran across the right side of her collarbone then it stopped and she had another one on her arm that was in the middle of her arm and was about four inches long.

" I know, Look if you take the next right turn of on the road and then stair fowards until the first right turn of you'll be half way to L.A." Gisele said. I did just as she told me and pulled out road we'd take to get home from race wars.

" How did you know that was there." I asked her.

" Well in order for me to get to race wars I had to know all of the short cuts threw to get there." She replied. I knew I needed to keep her talking.

" What was your first race like." I ask kind of curious.

" I was 14 and me and my brother had been down in L.A. getting something for dad. We saw all of the cars and went and joined them some big headed kid wanted to race my brother. He wanted my brothers car, a 240sx at the time before I got my cayman and her got his torino. Well my brother knew dad won't be happy if we lost the car so I said I'd race him for it. Dad didn't really like me at the time. This guy was in an american mussel car I can't remember what though. We was up against two other people as well. This guy tried to over take me with NOS I clipped his bumper and he rammed in to the car in frount of him. The other guy in the lead beeped his horn cockily as the other two wiped out next to each other next to some girl. I stopped my car to see if the girl was alright and she wasn't some guy was shouting at everyone to move and another was beeting the shit out of the guy who I clipped the bumper of. Me and my brother got in the car and drove away not wanting to be there when the police showed up. We never told dad and needless to say I never did a ten second race again I learnt how to do drag and drift and let my brother do the ten seconds." I smiled as I realised it was the same race Dom had found out he liked Letty more then a friend. I pulled over at the nearest hospital and tuck Gisele inside, We was seen to almost strait away. After Gisele was patched up they wanted to keep her for a while longer so they could give her more blood which she hatted in that sence she reminded me of Dom he hated things like that. With in two hours we was back on the road. We drove for ages before I saw anything that could help me get home.

I saw the garage before anything I pulled over and hopped they would be there. I told Gisele to wait in the car which she did without moaning. They was all there every last one of them; Dom, Letty, Leon, Jesse,Vince, Tej, Roman, Leo, Santos, Suki, Han and BRIAN.

" Dom." I said as I entered the garage.

" MIA!" everyone shouted. Brian, Dom, Letty and Vince came over and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

" I've got a friend and your crushing me." I gasped out the best I could." Oh and you have to see her car it's amazing." That got everyone's attention. I walekd back outside and got in the car again. " Hey you want to come in and meet everyone." I asked her knowing she might not be up to meeting everyone at once.

" How many is there" Gisele asked.

" 12" I repiled.

" Bloody hell. That's alot of people."

" You don't have to meet the all at once or you can if you want."

" No let's get this over with"

" Once they get attached to you, you have to stay and Jesse will get attached to you as soon as you show intrest in any veichal. To get along with them Han just ask him about Mazda's and things, Brian skyline's get his intrest, Vince Food, Leon any type of cars, Jesse just about anything but he's got ADD, Suki talk to her about Miami, Tej will be sarcastic and annoying just do it back to him, Roman will try to hit on you just ignore him, Leo and Santos all ways argue and talk spanish though they do speak english, To get along with Dom don't piss of anyone expetially not Letty and talk to him about dodge charagers, My dad if he's here jsut be yourself he like anyone. Oh and Letty don't act like a girly girl."

" You mean like you"

" Hey don't do that to me be like that with Tej and Roman there the funny ones. Right you ready to go in."

" Yeah let's do this." She said we was talking all the way to the garage as soon as we got to the garage door she went silent.

"You really aren't good with new people are you." she mumbeled no. Damn and I though she would be nice and loud like her normal self. I made her take her faux leather jacket of so she couldn't put the hood up. The only problem was she had a vest top on under it which ment you could see the cuts on her collarbone and arm as well as the scar but she didn't seem to mind. We walked into the garage and everyone looked up. Han smiled warmly at us both, Jesse obviously wanted to ask a bunch of quetions, Dom,Vince and Leon I couldn't tell what was going threw their head, Roman and Tej had a funny smirk on their faces, Brian was looking quetionaly at her cuts and scars. Gisele didn't react at all still stood strait like the ex-soilder she was.

" Isn't that the girl from the store? You know the one who the big guy pushed Mia to the one out side." Vince asked. I looked at Gisele who just looked back at me.

Dom looked angry and Brian didn't look happy at all, Gisele looked uncomfy and the others looked ready to stop if a fight broke out.

" Hey my names Jesse though most people call me Jess." Jesse said trying to break the tention.

" I'm Leon and I'm with Jess." Leon said. Wait I've been gone a month and Leon and Jess get together.

Gisele pov-

The big bald guy at the back looked like he wanted to kill me , was what I was doing with Braga really that back. The blond looked like he was upset and the others looked ready to jump in the way of the big guy if a fight broke out.

"Hey my names Jesse though most people call me Jess." The smallest lad said.

" Hey I'm Leon and I'm with Jess" The big fella nere the yellow car said after makeing Jesse I think it was blush.

" I'm Vince." The big guy with all the tatoo's said.

"I'm Suki" The chinesse girl said.

" Brian." The blondy said.

"I'm Roman baby girl but you can call me Rome sexy."The black guy said.

" Hell naw that's not how you talk to a pretty young girl you do it like this, Hey Baby my names Tej and how about me and you get to know each other over dinner." He said walking closser to me and Mia. I went to reach for my gun but Mia put her hand on my shoulder to stop me.

" I'm Leo and this is Santos." The fuzzy hair one said signaling to him and his friend.

" I'm Letty, It'll sure be fun to have another Girl around her with as long as your not like them two." The other Girl said pointing to Mia and Suki. I knew I wasn't girly like them." We'll get along fine as long as you don't tuch my man." She continued pointing to the guy at the bakc yet to be named.

" I'm Dom" The big guy at the back said coming fowards, Mia shoved me fowards towards him, I looked up at him no intimadated by him at all. " We'll get along fine as long as there's no funny buisnes." I didn't replie to him but walked over to Mia.

" I'm Han." I looked at the final person to speak. He had dark floppy hair that for the life of me I ddin't understand why I wanted to mess it up. He was chilld back against an Orange Toyota Supra.

"Is she always like this?" Dom asked I knew he like loud people as they was harder to lose in a crowd.

" No she's usually really loud but the only people she's ever had to talk to was me, her brother and her farther where was we was brought up to be social she wasn't." Mia explained for me as I still wasn't speaking. Seeing I wasn't going to talk to anyone to loud at the minuet in time Mia decided she should go somewhere else.

" Why don't we go back to the fought and she if she'll speak there then, Maybe dad can get her to speak." Mia sugested. So we locked up the garage after putting my car in there as it really did need some work on it. Rome,Tej,Suki, Me and Brian got in one car, Dom,Letty, Vince,Leon and Jess got in another,Leo and Santos went home which ment I had to ride with Han. We was the last ones to take of as it tuck some convinsing for me to go with him, I didn't really want to leave Mia and go with someone I didn't know.

" You going to tell me your name yet?" Han asked. I decided I might as well try to talk to him.

" It's Gisele." I said quietly.

" You got a nice name. Your quiet why?"

" I don't have anything to say and I'm not good wiht people I don't know." I replied I was to busy trying to come up with an answer that I didn't notic he'd taken a different turn of until I noticed I couldn't see the other cars now, I also noticed it was raining.

" You've got a pretty voice, why don't you talk that much?"

"I don't say alot of things, I was taught from a young age I shouldn't speak without needing to." I replied.

"It's not going to be like that okay your free to speak as you want, just talk to the team they'll love you and you'll love them." He said carefully taking th corner.

" How do you know they'll like me and I'll like them?" I asked curiously.

" 'Cause we've only been speaking for five minuets and I already like you and I know you like me or you wouldn't be answering me and telling me answers to quetions that let me know things about you." I smiled at him. We pulled up in frount of the house. Han put his hand over mine." Come on they'll love you." We got out of the car and He lead the way up the drive to the door . " Come on." I looked at him nervously. after five minuets he convinced me to go in to the house where Mia came over to us both and lead us into the room.

" Hiya girl you gonna tell us your name now." Letty asked.

" It's Gisele." Han answered for me.

"How'd you get your scar?" I think it was Leon who asked this.

" My dad did it." I replied. Everyone looked at me shocked. Leon smiled truth be told I only said something because Mia was watching me tell me to answer. Dom looked at me sympatheticly. Once the first few quetions got out of the way and Jesse started a convosation about cars which we could all take part in I found the team wasn't so bad after all and that Han was right I'd get along with them fine. I had a feeling Letty didn't really like me and I think Tej and Roman are just happy that I decided to joke along with them even though I was still quiet. We ended up watching a Movie as Dom and Mia's dad wasn't home tonight. Me, Han and Mia all sat on the floor in front of the sofa on the sofa was Suki,Brian and Mia. I was sat in front of Suki, Han on my left was sat in front of Brian. Dom and Letty was sharing the one of the chairs, with Roman and Tej in frount of them and Leon and Jesse sharing another chain with Vince on the floor in frount of them. Jesse, Leon, Brian and Vince all fell asleep before the movie finished. Dom moved Jesse and left Brian, Leon and Vince were they was. Tej and Roman disapeard down stairs to the basment, Dom and Letty went up stairs.

" Wait untill everyone is asleep and I'll take you to out to Mia's frave place to eat." Han said. Mia silently cheared and I smiled.

Letty pov

I didn't trust the new girl as much as I should. Something didn't seem right. Why would she help Mia escape and come with her if her farther had been in charge. Well she did say that her farther wasn't nice and hated her. I don't know she seemed like one of those girls who would let people get attached to her and then leave I needed to speak to Dom about her she needed to go.

" Dom, Your not actually gonna let the new girl stay are you?" I asked him.

" Yeah she's done nothing wrong , she brought Mia back to us and it looks like she got hurt in the prosess, She knows cars and bikes. Give me one reason that Gisele shouldn't stay if dad will let her."

" I don't know Dom I don't think I'll ever be able to get attached to her." I said

" I'm not asking you to get attached to her I'm asking you to accept her for who she is and the fact that she's staying." He said leaning down to kiss me I leaned up and we met in the middle. We was kissing very lovingly until Jesse came in.

" What do you want Jess." I asked annoyed with him.

" Um... Vince and Leon are arguing again and you told me if they ever argued I should come get down and just stay out of the way." He mummbled. Dom stood up and stormed of down to the basment I followed him. Vince and Leon was fighting on the floor and Roman and Tej was sat watching them, it looked like they had been playing cod and Vince had lost. I grabbed Leon and shoved him against the wall whilst Dom held Vince back.

" You two embarase me." Dom shouted both looked at the floor embarased. We walked back up stairs after I had removed the controllers from the room. We contiued our kissing until we heard the front door open.

Mia pov - out with Han and Gisele.

We had the radio on with music blaring out we was all singing along with some song I had forgotten the name of it reminded me of nights me, Dom and Letty would go out together, but the Dom and Letty got together and we stopped going out together Han would take me out with one of the other lads instead but tonight it was Me, Han and Gisele ad I think this was how it was always going to stay. I had never seen either of them like this it was a nice change to Gisele's normally quiet personality and Han's relaxed one. Once we got to my favorite fast food place we ordered what we wanted we sat talking until the food came, after we had finished eating I quickly went to the toilet when I came back out Han had got me a coffee like I usually got him a cup of tea and it looked like Gisele was drinking hot choclate. They was talking quietly like they was old friends. I walked over ot them and joined in their convosation. After we finished we paid and left. In the car home we was talking about how we grow up knowing each other and how Gisele wasn't treated nice and probbably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her older brother. When we got home we went into the living room to see everyone had crawled of to be so we decided to sleep down here we put a movie on. Half way threw the movie I started to feel sleepy so I clossed my eyes and went to sleep sprawled out of the sofa.

Han pov-

Half way threw the movie Mia had fallen asleep so I moved over to one of the the chairs after pulling Mia on to the sofa propperly and covering her up and Gisele sat in front of her on the floor. We sat talking quietly for a little while and then started consentrating on the movie I looked over to Gisele who's head was slowly falling fowards but she woke her self up everytime. She was defiantly a strage one. By the end of the movie Gisele had Fallen asleep sat up against the sofa. I smiled at her and moved her to one of the chairs I went over to the other one and went to sleep there. I was woken up at three in the morning by Mia .

" Mia this better be good or I'm going to go mental." I said to her.

" Gisele woke me up." She muttered, I looked over at her and she was sleeping soundly.

" She's asleep."

" Yeah I know just wait she almost fell of the chair last time." I looked at Mia like she had gone stupid. We sat up awake for five minuets. Mia started making noise over by Gisele. Mia made a banging noise which made Gisele wimper in her sleep. Mia kept making banging nosies make Gisele obviously uncomfortable about what ever she was dreaming about. Mia made a really big bang and Gisele almost fell of the chair she must of scared herself awake as she caught her self before she actually fell.

" Mia, I'm gonna kill you" Gisele said seathing with anger.

" No your not." Mia said catching her bluff.

" I guess not." She growled.

" Alright girls calm down and go to sleep." I said to them. They both did as I said an didn't get up again untill half 8 which was fine by me.

" Where is everyone it's a sunday the garage isn't open."

" I don't know." I said walking out side to the back garden to see everyone was there. " Hey guy why we out here and dies Dom know."

" No Dom doesn't know he's asleep and were talking about Gisele." Letty answered

"What about her?" I growled out I felt like I needed to protect her it was only because she was new, right?

" You don't actually think she going to fit in here, do you?" Letty quetioned.

" I was with her and Mia last night and she seems like anyone of us or you." I replied.

" What is it Letty Dom's nice to another girl other then Mia and you freak out talk about posesive." Leon said.

"Yeah Let she done nothing wrong just cause she's new dosen't mean she's bad she seemed to know alot about cars and bike she didn't hurt any of us or snap at us I think it'll be okay." Jesse said.

" If you have a probblem with her run it by Dom instead of trying to cause trouble." Vince said.

" You do know she might not be aloud to stay right, If Mr T won't let her stay then what?"

"I think Mia will handel her dad." I replied. We walked back inside to see Mia crying and Gisele hugging her.

" What did you do?" Letty shouted at Gisele. Gisele not wanting to fight with Mia ther estood up.

" Look Letty if you have a problem with me say it now, if you want to hit me go for it, if you seriously want to fight me you can just not in front of Mia. For your imformation I would NEVER hurt Mia, A whole month I put my neck out to make sure she was okay and fine I even brought her back to you I didn't have to do anything in fact I could of let my dad sell her on but I didn't if you think that I'd do all of that just to come here and hurt her your wrong now if you still want to hit me go for it." Gisele siad carmly.

Letty grabbed Gisele by the frount of her top and punched her in the face before throwing her to the ground, faster the Letty Gisele flipped them both and stood up . Letty stood up and punched Gisele again, Gisele yet again doing nothing to block it or dodge it. The fight went on like this for five minuets everytime one of us went to stop Letty Gisele told us to leave it. Finaly Gisele had, had enough. She flipped them both so she had Letty pinned to the floor she brought her fist back and hit Letty strait in the face breaking her nose. Gisele reached back and pulled a gun back and threw it to Mia before stading up pulling Letty with her. She let Letty hit her again before letting Letty slam her against the wall Letty grabbed Gisele's hai and slammed her head against the wall. Gisele yelped before Letty went to punch her but she ducked and Letty's hand made contact with the wall. Dom had come down by now but the lads told them to leave it. Letty threw Gisele to the floor who wacked her head on the side of the table fast as lightening Gisele was up again she had a huge cut nere her temple, a few centimeters lower and that would of been a direct hit of the weekest part of anyones head. Gisele stared backing up now and I went to Gisele Mia stood in the way of us and Letty before Dom grabbed Letty dragging her up stairs. I lead Gisele threw to the kitchen and Mia followed I left so Mia could patch her up. Well this was going to be intresting expetially if Mr.T. Let Gisele stay.


	2. Chapter 2

A/NThis is set three days after the last chapter so the girls still have their cuts and brusises. I tried to get the lines the same as in Fast five the best I could. the other stories will be updated later. Since no one really like it I decided to just go my own way with this I might do another chapter for it or I might just leave it

Day after Race wars...

Mia pov.

I was confused. Vince was in hospital, Jesse on Tran's hit list, Letty had just been in a car acident, the police hot on eveyones ass' and Han, Gisele, Roman and Tej out looking for Jesse Dom getting ready to go. I heard showing from the front garden. I walked out of the house it looks like everyone had returned.

" YOUR THE COP!" Dom shouted at Brian.

" DOM STOP IT'S OVER!" I screamed at him. Dom open his mouth to say something . When Han pulled up the same time Roman and Tej did.

" Dom I've looked every were I can't find him." Han said sadly.

" Yeah man he's gone maybe Tran already found him." Roman agreed.

" Hey lets not be all depresting, Gisele is still out she might find him." Tej said. As if on Cue Gisele's car went passed us but didn't stop. " Or maybe not." Tej said. Just the Jesse pulled over.

" DOM I DONT KNOW WHAT I'M DOING YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME PLEASE DOM." Jesse screamed. Gisele's car came back in to veiw and she parcked it up next to Jesses' Jetta and scrammbeled out. The sound of Tran bikes came into ear shot. They was shooting at us before we had the chance to do anything. Han, Roman and Tej all ducked behind their car's Gisele jummped over the hood of Jesse's Jetta and it looked like she pulled him down with her. Dom ran across the garnden to were Jesse and Gisele was and Brian ran over to me and pulled us both to duck behind the railing around the door. When Tran and his goons had gone I ran down the steps to mak sure Dom, Gisele and Jesse were okay there was blod on the pavment. I looked at Dom he was fine no blood on his, Jesse was also fine. When Gisele stood up it became clear she was the one who had been shot the was blood running down her leg.

" Crap, I guess I've got to be more careful." She mummbbeled to herself.

" Han pick a car and take Gisele to the safe house, Roman go with Tej, Jesse your with me," He siad once everyone was in the cars and gone he turned to me and Brian. " You can comeif you want." He said to Brian and Me. We both went. I let Brian drive as I was to tiered. My phone beeped it was a text from Letty.

Hey girll how u living? Did Dom let ya come? and is Gisele coming as well?.- L I knew Letty had something against Gisele but I didn't understand what she'd done nothing wrong.

Yeah ALL of us are coming down to the safe house and I'm gd u ? - Mia I decided to text Gisele to make sure she was alright after getting shot.

Hey G, How you doing with being shot and all? -Your Girl M.

Hiya Girl, I'm fine leg and hip hurts . but what did you expect, How you? - Your Bezzie G. That was the good thing about Gisele she didn't take anything serious unless it actually was.

I'm gd think Letty is pissed of though. - your girl M.

Let me guess cause I'm going down, Damn this girl hates me. - Your Bezzie G.

Ikr How you and Han anyway I c the way u both look at each other - Your Girl M.

Theres no feelings there I like him as a friend, nowt else and same with him - Your Bezzie G.

Yeah sure theres nowt there- Your Girl M.

THERE ISN'T- Your Bezzie G

Getting all defensive - Your Girl M. Gisele didn't reply. I saw the safe house and happines and relif spread threw my body eveyone was here exept for Vince, and only two of us here was hurt. I got out of the car and walked into the house with Dom, Brian, Jesse, Roman and Tej.

" Hey were's the other two." Leon said bringing Jesse into a bone crushing hug.

" Stopped to get pain killers." Dom answered.

" Why who got hurt." Leon quetioned.

" Gisele took a bullet for Jesse." Dom said like it was nothing. Letty had walked into the room at that time.

" Who took a bullet for Jess" She asked.

" Gisele, did why? " Jesse answered.

" How she manage that."

" She was jumping over the front of my car and got shot, If she hadn't of been jumping over at the time I would of been hit." He expalined. Letty just nodded. I hered the car oull up and looked out of the window. I watched as Han helped Gisele out of the car and let her lean on him to walk. I smiled. Hope filled my body, Maybe everything would turn out okay after all. When Gisele and Han walked threw the door he was no longer helping her, I was guessing she didn't want people to think she was weak.

" How are you two?" Leon asked.

" Perfect" Gisele said easily.

" Good." Han replied.

" Let's see this cut everyones make a big deal about." Letty spat out.

" I... I'd rather not." Gisele said back no emotion in her vocie.

" I bet you didn't even get shot." Letty snorted. Gisele looked like she was trying her hardest to contain her anger.

" Yes she did Letty, Leave it alone okay." Jesse said trying to defuse the tention.

" No if she did why can't she show us." Letty retorted. Gisele grabbed Letty by the arm and pulled her out of the room. When both Girls returned, Gisele had a cocky grin on her face and Letty was as pale as snow. "Next time when I ask please say no." Letty said.

" I did you didn't listen" Gisele said. I signalled for Gisele to follow me and walked out of the room. I took her up to my room, I pushed her on to the bed and pulled her top up. Gisele didn't say anything. There on her hip was a bullet wound. I couldn't really see anything from the blood, Lookily it had stopped bleeding. I quickly got a damp cloth and sltarted washing the blood of every now and then Gisele would hiss in pain and I'd make sure she was alright before continuing. Once all of the blood was gone I could easily see the burising and the bullet wound, I wasn't very deep and the bullet wasn't in there so I Just needed to put a couple of stiched in and bandage it up so that it didn't get infeced but if it did as soon as it did she need to go strait to the hospital. Now that I'd done that I could give her a list of what not to do.

" No rolling around in the dirt or as you people call it no play fighting until that heals, do NOT pull the stiches out and no working in the garage until it's gone. Understand?" She nodded her head. " Good now you can go see everyone else." I said feeling like her mother. She walked out of the room.

Gisele pov

I walked out of Mia's room and down stairs, Dom and Letty was sat on the sofa Dom was laid out with Letty curled up in top of him. I had been sent here under Braga's orders to destroy Toretto, but how could I now, Dom and Letty was perfect with each other and Mia and Brian. It would make me more of a killer by destorying their family then me actually killing them. Then there was Leon and Jess what would Jesse do without Leon, he'd be lost. Tej and Suki they was a good fit if only they could see it, Roman he seriously needed to get a girl friend. Han. He was a whole new level, I'm to sure what it was but I felt the need to protect him, I felt like I wanted... Needed him to be happy. No I couldn't think like that I had been given direct orders but what if they was the wrong orders. I couldn't go threw with it I'd rather be a traitor to Braga then a traitor to Dom. What the hell did I do wrong to come to this problem it was never ment to turn out like this, ever I was suposed to stay with Braga and Fenix not Dom and Mia. I knew what I need to do. I needed to get out of this house first. I shouted up to Mia that I was going out. I walked out of the door to walk strait into Han.

" Hey where you going in such a hurry?" He asked.

" I need to do something." I mumbled being so close to Han was a bit unnerving for me. He let me go without anymore quetions. I walked for ages deciding what to do. It was like having one deal with a devil and another with an angel. I had two choices the right one and the wrong one but which was which, was the right one staying with Dom or going threw with what Braga wanted. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I had made my mind up. I scrolled down on my contacts until I came to Braga. I pressed the call button.

" Braga, I can't do it. I'm not doing it." I said to him when he picked up.

" What do you meant your not doing it. You will do it." He snaped.

" No I'm not and if you harm any of them remember I am trained to kill without leaving a trace behind." I said before hanging up. I knew I had ot be able to protect my friends and family. I knew I had to train and I knew exactly who to call... the very person I trained.

" Hey Maia, Can you put Leala on?" I knew thesetwo girls very well. Maia's name meant brave warrior but she wasn't the one I wanted. She had trained me but I wanted Leala. Leala's name meant Loyal and faithful.

" Leala I need your help. I need you to aress Braga." I said.

" Sure thing chick I'll do it." She asked.

" Thanks girl I don't know what I'd do with out you."

" I'll train you and I'll help you fight."

" Thank you Leala you really are loyal."

" I remember a time when you put your neck out for me. I'll do the same for you."

" Thanks " With that I hung up.I pulled the sim card out of the back and snapped it so Braga couldn't trace it. I started walking back. It had started raining lightly and I was now waiting for it to piss it down. I wasn't in any hurry to get home. I started thinking about what could happen now anything could go wrong and I wouldn't be able to go back. I wondered where I belonged. I didn't belong with Braga because I couldn't go threw with this, I didn't belong in the militery, I didn't belong with Dom and his team, maybe I didn't belong anywere. Tomorrow I might have to leave Dom and his team, I had gotten Mia back were she belonged and I had gotten out of Braga's group now all was left was to make sure they would be fine. The rain was getting heavier but I was walking slower. I watched people run to their cars and trying to run home. I smiled at it how people could be so stupid and blind. I was walking past an ally when I heard a quiet meow I looked down to see a kitten. It looked harderly old enough to be out its ginger and white longish fur was wet and matted. I picked it up. When I looked closer you could tell the kitten wasn't even old enough to be away from it's mother. I caried it home. I realised I had forgotten my key and I couldn't use my phone. I knocked on the door. Please let it be anyone but Han and Letty. To my luck Han opened the door. I mentaly punched myself.

" Why didn't you just use your key." He asked moving to let me it.

" I forgot it." I said quietly. I pulled my boots of trying my hardesy not to squash the kitten a the same time of not showing Han it. I almost dropped the wet bundle of fluff and I meowed in protest.

" What you got there Gisele." He asked. I froze. What did I say. Did I tell him, act like I didn't know what he was on about or just walk away. I grabbed his hand. " Hey Gisele I don't think my girl friend would like where I think this is going." I let the part about the girl friend slip.

" And where do you think this is going." I deamanded as I stormed up stairs still pulling him along and into my room.

" I wouldn't like to say."

" Oh just shut up and sit on the bed. "I snapepd grabbing spare clothes and walking into the bathroom to get changed out of my wet clothes. I didn't have trakies or anything so I just threw a pair of my skinny jeans and a tight top on. I grabbed a dry towel and wrapped it around the kitten who meowed in protest. I walked back into my bedroom.

" You can't be comfy in jeans and tight top all day." Han stated.

" No but it's just what I wear." I said not really wanting to be lectured. I put the kitten on him.

" Whoa where did you get this." He asked.

" I found it. Please promise you won't tell anyone until I know what to do with her." I asked him. If he told Dom and Mia the chances of her staying was very little

" I won't say anything. I think it'll do you good to have something to do when everyone else is with their boy or girlfriend." I smiled at him I was happy that he wasn't going to tell anyone. I knew I needed the company right about now. He stood up and walked out of the room. I sat on my bed and pulled the small thing close to me. I remembered when I was little curling up with my baby sister when mum and dad would fight before mum left ad tuck sister and left me and Fenix. I remeber playing in the rain with my sister and Fenix and when she had taken my sister life never was the same. Someone knocked on the bedroom door. I stood up and answered it. It was Han.

" Thought you had something to do." I said moving to let him in.

" I did, but everyone is getting all mushy with the person they love and I'm guessing the kitten hasn't eaten in ages so I brought it some kitten milk." He said walking over to the kitten, picking her up and feeding her. He was smiling

" Don't get attached to her or get used to me being here when everyone is mushy with everyone." I said.

" Wait, what. Why?" He said the smile leaving his face.

" I can't stay here forever Han and when I go she's coming with me." I said. He couldn't actualy think that I would stay here forever did he. No one needed me her and I was just causing trubble. " You didnt think I could stay here forever did you, Everyone here is happy with the person they love even you and Vince. I can't stay with you all forever." I tried to explain. We herd someone scrapping and dashed of down stairs.

Letty pov.

Me and Dom had go to the movies on a date. We wasn't really paying atention to the movie we was too busy talking and enjoying time together away from the team. There was harderly anyone here so we got away with talking. Once the movie was finished we decided to go get something to eat.

" Hey Let, what do you want to happen in this life." Dom asked.

" I want to move to a nice warm place on a beach and have a little girl, I want the fast cars and a garge but I don't want anything to much. What do you want Dom." I replied.

" I'm not sure but what you want sounds amazing." He said. " The only thing I want is for the team to stay together."

" Really you wnat everyone to stay."

" Yeah everyone. There all family, even Gisele. Letty I know you don't like her but at least try to get on with her I don't want to be the one who has to say she has to leave." I'd never thought about it like that. Oh well she wasn't anything to do with me. Once we had finished eating we left. We went into shouting.

" Can't everyone hold their shit together just for a little while." Dom growled. We went in and guess who was arguing.

" Vince will you just calm down your scaring everyone." Han shouted.

" Han stay out of it and remove Jesse from the room." Mia said.

"Your going down Leon." Vince shouted.

" It's a stupid game" Leon yelled back . I walked into the room to see Han holding Gisele close to him she looke to have a huge red mark growing acrose her cheek, Jesse looking terified and Mia crying, Blood covered the floor and V and Leon were at it like a good one. My guess was Roman and Tej had left the room. Dom came in furious. He grabbed Vince and ripped him of Leon, I jummped into action and Pulled Leon across the room away from V. Dom shoted at them both and told them to get out of his sight. They scrammbled of to their room.

" Right whos going to tell me what happened there then." Dom asked.

" V and Leon was playing a game. Vince lost and started fighting with Leon. Han, Gisele, Roman and Tej came down They tried to break up the fight but it didn't work Gisele got hit so thats when she backed of and sp did everyone else. Roman and Tej left the room and then you came in." Mia said.

" Right everyone leave now." Dom said. I walked over to him and kissed him trying to get the tention to leave his shoulders which it did.

Gisele pov. - A week later-

I had paid Leala back by training with her. Though I was having enough today was the last time thank god.

" Consentrait." Leala snapped at me for the third time this hour I had driffted of. I needed to consentrait. Leala tuck my shock and nocked me over nocking the breath out of me. " Consentrait Gisele." She said. I opened my mouth to retaliate. " Stop thinking about him he doesn't care about you." She snapped again. We started combat fighting. We was equaly matched. She was big and sturdy where I was small and fast. She easy flipped me for what could of been the six time that day. " Fine your not consentraiting we'll go for a run." She said taking of knowing I wouldn't be three steps behind. I easly tuck over her. So she tripped me I cought myself mid fall and kicked my leg out knocking her's from under her before jumping on her to stop her rom getting up. She tried to flip me of. Non of us had realized how close to the drop we was until we was rolling down the hill. Reacting as fast as I could I leaped apart from her and stopped myself falling from more than half way down. Leala roled the hole way down and landed in the river.

" You okay." I shouted down to her.

" No not at all come help me up." She sounded like she was in pain. I moved slowly there was pain on my side, left leg and right shoulder everytime I moved. I got down to the river to help her out. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in with her. I yelped in pain as soon as i hit the water. It hurt myside and Leg. We started fighting in the water. I used the unstable rocks to my advantage.

" That's enough for one day." Maia shouted down to us. We separated and climbed up the side of the drop. I jogged home.

" What the hell happened to you?" Letty asked when I walke threw the door.

" I tripped in the woods." I mumbeled. I walked up to my room. Han was in there playing with Honda. I walked in and picked the little budle of fuz up. She meowed happily and licked my nose. Han was right this kitten was good for me.

" You've got to stop training like this Gisele your already covered in cuts and bruises." Han said quietly. I told Han everything it just seemed right. I smiled at his consern. He might not like me how I like him but I knew he cared and that was enough. We would joke about everything and nothing, but I wasn't sure about anything with him. As much as I hoped he liked me I knew he didn't. It felt like I was just here to feel the way I do.

" It gives me something to do when no ones here to talk."

" Yeah but can't you see it's only hurting you." He said despratly.

" Look I don't feel it so I'm fine okay. Please stop worrying about it I'm used to the pain." I just wanted him to see I was doing it for them. " I've finished now anyway Leala has to go home"

" What. Your not leaving are you."

"Han I'm only dropping her of home . It's only a day I'm driving her home and then I'm coing strait back."

" I know but I'll still miss you."

" I know but you'll have Honda. I said I'd leave her for you and I will."

" I know but I just wish you would take some from the team with you." He said stood up and walked over to me.

" I need you here okay so don't go." He said once he was stood in front.

" I have to go, I'm still here for today and tommorow even then I'll be back."

" Tawny's coming over tomorrow she said she wanted to meet you all." Han said breaking the silence that had been cast over the room. Honda who had been playing with a piece of string meowed, puffed out her cest and ran across the room with the piece of sting in her mouth dropping it at our feet. I bent down and picked her up. She put her paw on my cheek and licked my nose before scraberlig on to my shoulder and on to Han.

" Let m guess I have to be on my best behaviour and Roman's girl is coming to."

" Yeah you have to be nice at least and Roman' and Vince's girls are coming to."

" Great, Three air heads to cope with." I said looking around the room for Honda's toys that she threw everywhere." Just tell her to be nice and we wont have an issue. Honda what do you do to get your toys in my bed and on top of the tv?" I asked the kitten who was curently playing with a ball of wool. She gave me a dirty look and meowed.

- The next day-

Tawy was a bitch. End of it. She had come in looked me and Letty up and down before turning her nose up at us. She was curently sat talking to Mia and Suki which was a realif for both me and Letty. Roman's girl, Vicky wasn't so bad, me and Letty found out she knew something about cars but not an awful lot. Vince's girl was just like Tawny exept she had brown hair and bad habbits.

" Anyone want a beer?" Dom asked.

" No it's full of harmful things that could kill you in later life." Tawny said frowing." I'll have water and so will Han."

" Okay." Dom said leaving the room. My phone beeped. I had gotten a new simcard after I had snapped the other one.

This was D's face O.o- Let

Ikr what is her probblem - G

I don't know but if she does that fake laugh one more time I'm gonna rip her voice box out -Let

You wont have to I'm going to smush her face in if she give one of us one more dirty look. - G

I'll have your back - Let

Thats it her face is going in the garbage disposal. - G

ROTFL, what the garbage disposal done to you - Let. I smirked.

" You know you would look alot prettier if you cut your hair and dyed it blond." Tawny said to me.

" What" I said.

"I said you'd look prettier if you cut your hair and dyed it blond like mine, it's a shame your not naturally pretty, the way you dress to I'm surpried you have any friends and maybe you should get rid of the Posche and Bike and get a BMW."

" Right why would she down grade her car to a shit one like yours. Why would anyone want blond hair thats short it makes you look like a slut. The way she dresses it looks fine to me. As for the remark about her being not naturally pretty, your right she's stunning, amazing,kind, caring, considarte and a hell of alot more then you. Yeah she has alot of flaws but at least she doesn't look like some cheep one pound whore stood out side of the supermarket. Your selfish, igronent, bossy and fake. If you ever speak to her like that it will be over." Han all but shouted at Tawny.

" Han I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me I didn't know I was being so rude and mean." Tawny cried.

" I think it's time for you all to leave." Dom said.

" No Dom it's okay me and G will just go chill upstairs." Letty said. We both stood up and walked out of the room.

" Come here I want to show you someone but you can't tell the other's as I still don't know what to do with her." I said pulling Letty into my room. Their playing on my bed with that dreaded piece of string was Honda.

" Aww she's adorable." Letty said picking up the giner and white ball of fluff.

" I thought you'd like her."

" What you going to do with her when we go to Rio."

" Bring her with me. I can't leave her."

Three weeks later- Letty pov

We was in Rio now. Everyone had come which included Han's and Roman's new girlfriends, who did mine and Gisele's head in. V had broken up with his just before we came here.

" Oi girl, you wanna go out before the bimbo's wake up."Gisele yelled from the top of the stairs.

" Sure thing lets go." I yelled back. Me and Gisele had gotten close over time, things had been a bit rocky at first but now we was good friends. I hered a meow and looked down to see Honda. She was still so Tiny. Everyone in the team loved her but she still prefered Gisele. Honda would come and sit on the roof of the car if you was working on it,she would sit on the bonnet if she wanted to go sleep in the car. She had once fallen asleep in the tool box which is why everyone knew about her. She had scared the crapp out of Dom. Gisele came down the stair and I picked Honda up. Tawny was aparently elergic to cats but Honda had been living here for two weeks before everyone found out about her but you know to save fights we told her we got rid of her which met she had to be locked away when Tawny was here. We got up we decided to take my car today. I put the cat collar around Honda's neck and walked her to the cat where she got in the foot well and waited to jump on Gisele's lap when she got in. I got out to see what was taking Gisele so long to see DOm talking to her.

" Actually Dom me and Letty wanted to spent sometime with Honda." Gisele said.

" You go out everyday with Honda so us all goign out wont hurt."

" Yeah it will you know Tawny doesn't like Honda."

" She'll cope."

" Fine , You have half an hour and then where leaving." Gisele snapped. Dom went and told the team and Gisele stormed over to Tawny and said something to her before walking over to were I was. We went to the beach to climb the cliffs. I was waking on the edge of the cliff when Tawny came over to me. She started making a sene on how far up it was and pushed me. I yelped in shock. I was stopped on a leadge. That was slowly cracking under my weight.

" Letty!" Dom shouted. I looked up there was noway someone could reach me from how far I was. " The lightest one needs to go down on to the ledge their just above Letty to get her." Dom said.

" I'll go. I've got a better chance at it not cracking under me and pulling Letty up." An acented voice said.

" Gisele don't do it what if it cracks under you." Han said.

" Then it's not really a loss for you is it. Take Honda's lead." She snapped. I couldn't see anything because of the ledge above me.

" Letty." Gisele's voice became clear. She was laid flat on the ledge. She was half falling of well that's what it looked like to me. " Take my hand come on." She said putting her hand down for me to grab. Just then the ledge under me cracked and almost went threw. " Letty Now." I grabbed Gisele's hand just as the rest of the ledge went threw. Gisele slid fowards but stopped herself from falling. " I won't let go don't worry." She said resuringly. I looked for something to put my feet on as I could see Gisele slipping further forwards "leon." Gisele shouted. A few minuets late Leon was next to her helping to pull me up. When I was on Leon started climbing up, Gisele pushed my to go after him and I could see why the ledge was also cracking. I was only half way up when I realised Gisele was following. She was tryign to get something.

" Gisele are you crazy." I shouted at her." Started climbing. The drop wasn't that far down but if you went down in a mud slid you'd be screwed. If that ledge went threw with Gisele on it I wouldn't like to think on the damage. I saw the legde cracking closer and closer to Gisele. Gisele seemed to sigh in defeet oblivious to what was about to happen. " Gisele move now." She looked up at the same time The ledge gave threw.

" Gisele." Han shouted. I stayed where I was until the dust cleared up. I could see Gisele and she seemed okay.

" You okay girl." I shouted down.

" Yeah just covered in dust." She shouted back up.

" You sure that was some fall with all that rock."

" No I'm good my leg hurts but I'm fine." Dear god the girl was crazy. She stood up holding something close to her before trying to climb back up. The first few minuets Gisele seemed to be managing that was until she slipped. She shock her head and contiued upwards she was almost by me before I started to climb again. Once we was all on top of the cliff Gisele dropped what ever she was carrying before laying down on the floor.

" You alright." Han asked her. I walked over to what ever she had been carrying. It was small and fluffy. " What you picking up now." He asked her.

"Some form of canine. It was in the way of the land slid I couldn't leave it there was two and mum, I couldn't get the other two." I looked over the edge to see a canine looking thing laid dead and a smaller one next to it. I looked at it closer to see it was a baby dog.

" What are dogs doing out here." Dom asked. I shook my head. " Come on we'll take it to the rescue senter down the road." Thats exactly what we did.

Han pov-

Once we had taken the dog to the rescue center and they had tried to take Honda of us we went home. Me and Gisele was chilling in the room upstairs until Dom shouted up.

" We all want one thing right to not be on the run anymore. Well I got the thing one last job we rob Reyes and what every we take we split between us. That's not including Tawny. Shamefully no one likes you." Gisele and Letty smirked.

" This sounds personal, Personal doesn't make good buisnes ya'll" Roman said.

" So what were talking is a hundred and thirty-two million." Dom said.

" A Hundred and thirty two million thats a little over ten million each. I am down" Tej said.

" A hundred and thirty two million that sound like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me." Roman stated.

" You can't put of that hiest of the same mark you just can't." Gisele pointed out.

" Yeah after we hit the first one there going to do everything they can to protect the rest." I agreed with her.

" Stop being so negative." Tawny said to Gisele who acted like she didn't hear. Letty gave Tawny a dirty look.

The next day we hit the house. The day after we followed the cars to the police station. We found out what make and modle of the vault and I called a guy to get him to deliver us one.

" Where going to need fast cars." Dom said. " Brian were up, We'll get cars your guys mark up a track." So we got to work. With in half an hour we had a track made and finished. Gisele went round once or twice on her bike never getting cought by the camera.

" Hey Gisele lets go walk Honda" signalled for Gisele to come her eyes lit up and Letty smiled knowingly.

" I'm coming." Tawny all but shouted makeing Gisele jump nad Honda hid under the chair, Gisele was working on getting Honda out. " Oh just leave the daft ugly thing under their." Gisele stood up and brought her fist back and hit Tawny in the face.

" You can insult me, hit me, even make me want to comit suacide if you want but you do not insult my little girl or any of my family." Gisele snapped.

" Oh go slit your wrists you pathetic little girl." Tany said back.

" Why do you cause all you are is insecure. That's why your always trying to put me and Letty down. Its fine I can take it but as soon as you start insulting my family and my kitten you have another thing coming."

" Aww how sweet would you like me to go get you a knife."

" Yeah why dont you" Tawny walked out and came back with a knife and handed it to Gisele. She put it to her wrist and pressed down until blood was draw she then pulled it across in a starit line. " There now you can say I slit my wrists." She snapped. Tawny looked shocked but soon composed herself.

" Yeah well at least I don't have them covering my arms." Gisele looked over at me befor cutting another identical line next to the other. She the turned around and grabbed Tawnys wrist and started drawing line on Tawny's wrist everytime Tawny said something nasty Gisele wouldn't say anything she would just do this she did this about five times. " At least I don't have to look after a desusting felt bitten cat." Gisele lashed out cutting he across the face before flooring her. I wanted to do something but well Gisele had a weapon no one was going near her. When Gisele got up Tawny was covered in cuts. Gisele dropped the knife. Tawny picked it up before standing up and cutting Gisele a cross the cheek. Gisele punched Tawny in the face.

" Next time don't insult my baby girl." She said before walking over to a terified Honda and picking her up. I walked over to Gisele. I stopped the bleeding on her cheek. Before walking over to Tawny and Helping her up before sending her of. Later that night it was all forgoten. I kept seeing Gisele look at me as she drew that line across her wrist. I turns out Gisele knew how to fake things and she hadn't really hurt herself. Dom and Brian came home with a blue Porsche.

" Ha ha where you get that from papa smurf." Roman joked. The next day Everyone gave it a shot with the car.

" How was that." Brian asked

"Camera cought you." I said.

" What."

"Yeah it still caught you."

" I was milking the hell out of that thing as well."

" Where going to need faster cars." Dom said. We all went to the races that night. We returned with a silver Subaru for me, a sliver 370z for Gisele, A Bently for Roman, 240sx for Letty and a Honda for Mia.

We all gave it a good go with our cars it turns out Gisele had the best car and was the faster driver. Gisele went to slow around the third corner. " I think I'm in love." I said as she flew around the track. She must of been going top speed with that car.

" How was that." She asked getting out of the car.

" Amazing but I think camara three still caught you though." Roman replied.

" Let's do it again" She said getting back in the car and driving around to the start. We did this for half an hour she only managed to get threw it once without being seen but she wasn't sure what she did different. We stopped when the safe was delivered. Tej pointed out that we'd need his hand print. So thats how me and Gisele ended up and the beach getting his had print. We was there for about half an hour befor ewe got the print. Once we got the print we headed back. Tawny ooked desusted.

" Han a word now." Letty said. we walekd out of the room. " Break up with Tawny or stop leadign Gisele on." She snapped.

" What."

" Everyone can see how she looks at you but you don't so instead of being blind why dont you look at Gisele and see she perfect for you." She exsplained. Leter that night I broke up with Tawny and she left. I started spending more time with Gisele. We pulled of the plan in Rio and was able to go travel the world together. Hobbs tried to get us to go do a job in London but we was offered another job that wasn't so dangerous and got pardons.


End file.
